A Yami's Dictionary
by Lazy White FurrBall
Summary: What happens when Yugi, Ryou, and Malirk force their yamis to spend some "quality" time together? They make them come up with their own dictionary... Wait is it even possible for them to come up with one?


I don't own any of the Yu-Gi-Oh Characters!

* * *

So according to their hikaris; Bakura, Atem, and Marik need to spend quote on quote "quality" time together, so they can get along better. Todays subject? Creating a dictionary. Sounded simple enough and super lame, but secretly they thought this might actually be one time that would maybe enjoy each others company. "So we get...no scratch that...we **have** to work together just to make a dictionary?" Marik questioned. "For the last time yes! besides I bet you'll enjoy it." Ryou replied. "Oh come on its not that bad." Yugi said stating the obvious. "Besides it'll be fun, you know it will!" Malirk added cheerfully. After watching their hikaris leave...well more like watching their butts...they decided there is no way out of this. They let out a sigh and got to work...or at least tried to. That is until Bakura decided it was already time to pick on the pharaoh and threw a stack of papers right into his face. Which resulted in an hour of wasting time arguing and Marik joining Bakura in his attempt to finish his job chucking papers at Atem.

* * *

**5 long hours later...**

Now presenting the first ever Yami's Dictionary.

Abandon - If we ever did this to our hikaris...errr we bather not finish this one...

Ash - Ash will be what's left of the Pharaoh's pictures of him and his hikari if he pisses me off again

Black Mail - Results in various perks no matter who did it to who...the pharaoh often falls prey to this.

Burning - Burning is bad, burning down the kitchen is what happened when these Yami tried to cook something nice for their hikaris when they were quote on quote spending the "quality" time together.

Chance - Worth taking...because you'll never know how they feel until you take a chance.

Enthusiastic - Is what happens when I Bakura succeeds in annoying the pharaohs ass and stomping on him.

Excitement - The feeling when Bakura and me (Marik) go off to cause trouble and annoying the pharaoh by blaming it on him.

Hissy - The beginning of the phrase "hissy fit" which seems to happen a lot when one of our hikaris catch us fighting. Also can possibly result in sleeping on the couch though it won't last long...they'll miss us too much.

Interruption - You get very good results when you do this to the pharaoh when he's trying to be romantic towards his hikari, but will result in running away from a pissed off pharaoh.

Malirk - Best thing that happened to Marik...2nd? Meeting Bakura

Moody - The very meaning when Marik and Bakura don't get what they want. (Childish I know...but this is why the pharaoh is boring)

Pissed - Atem seems to get like this...a lot...but its all because of yours truly... me and Marik!

Ryou - Best thing that happened to Bakura...2nd? Meeting his partner in crime Marik

Smirk - The one thing that makes their hikaris turn to lustful mush with in 5 seconds.

Teasing - Best thing to do when you know for a fact that when you tease your hikari they will bite you.

Trapped - Worse thing to happen...especially when it happens with the pharaoh. Bright side? I can stop on him more easily though.

Wish - Only one...to stay with our Hikaris forever.

Yugi - Best thing to happen to Atem. Worst thing...meeting Bakura and Marik the two who drive him nuts.

Yummy - How our hikaris taste no matter how much they deny it.

* * *

"This is the best dictionary ever!" Bakura spoke. "Its only "best" in your terms because most of the ones you did was about stomping my ass Bakura." Atem replied. "Oh calm down pharaoh I agree with Bakura its the best ever." Marik replied while smirking. **Scoffs** that's only because your Bakura's best friend so of course you'd agree with Ryou's psychopathic excuse for a boyfriend." Atem snapped back. Then a voice came out of no where making them all jump. "Do you guys ever get tired of fighting with each other?" Yugi asked with a sigh. "Hmm maybe we should lock them in a room together." Ryou suggested. "You already know what will happen...they'll jump Atem." Malirk spoke stating the obvious. "By the way did you finish?" Malirk questioned. "As a matter of fact yes." Marik replied while handing the dictionary over.

* * *

**20 minutes later...**

Each one of their hikaris were blushing and then told each other "Maybe we should let them do this again." But then they saw what was scribbled at the bottom of the last page.

_Dear hikaris, tonight it's payback for this lame so called "quality" time. _

_Love, Atem, Bakura, and Marik xoxo_

_P.S - (Hint) You may not be able to walk for awhile..._

* * *

Review/ Comment!


End file.
